Crucified
"Crucified" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers wear are in a very classy state of fashion. 'P1' *Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress *A red and pink dress *Red socks and mask *Black ribbons around her neck and left hand *Black shoes. 'P2' *Blond hair *A black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath *Cherry red glasses *A pair of black shoes 'P3' *A very classic hairstyle *A yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it *Yellow bloomers *A black "skirt" *Black high-heels 'P4' *Brown hair *An orange open blouse *Orange leggings as well and pink pants *Black high-heels *A pink flower in his hair *A red masquerade mask Crucifiedquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Crucifiedquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Crucifiedquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's marblefloor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows sometimes changes colours and light up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms and rain. Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves for each of the coaches, all of which are the same: All: 'Lunge forward and shake your arms. ''Note that this is done in the following waves: * 'Wave 1: '''The first set of Gold Moves are done with the P1 and P3, before moving on to P2 and P4. * '''Wave 2: '''The second set of Gold Moves are done from left-to-right, starting with P1. CrucifiedQUATGM1(P13).png|Gold Move 1 (for P1 and P3) CrucifiedQUATGM1(P24).png|Gold Move 1 (for P2 and P4) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (for P1) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P2).png|Gold Move 2 (for P2) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P3).png|Gold Move 2 (for P3) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P4).png|Gold Move 2 (for P4) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup ''Crucified ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U and PS3. Dancers ''(No repeats) *''Love You Like a Love Song'' (cameo) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Firework'' *''Hot N Cold'' * ''Ring My Bell'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Maneater'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)]] *[[Funkytown|''Funkytown]] Appearances in Mashups Crucified appears in the following Mashups: * Rabiosa '''(Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * The player can see P2 almost tripping over his own foot on the first chorus. *In the song's Mashup, Love You Like A Love Song ''is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. *When ''Sympathy For The Devil appears, she starts with the fire effect, which starts off the song in Just Dance 2. * In this song's Mashup, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) pictogram color is changed from black to brown. *This song's Mashup is the only Mashup on ''Just Dance 4'' to not have light blue lyrics. Instead they are highlighted in orange. *P3 is similar to the dancer from'' Applause. * P4 seems to be the leader among the four dancers, guiding the other three around and apparently showing them some moves. * Some coaches from this routine make a cameo in [[Just Dance (song)|''Just Dance]]'s background. * In ''You're On My Mind'', the dancers perform a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with ''#thatPOWER'''' and [[Hey Boy Hey Girl|''Hey Boy Hey Girl]] in ''Dynamite'''s mashup. *P2 is the only of the four coaches to not have an avatar in any game. Gallery crucifiedquat.jpg|Crucified Crucifiedinactive.png Crucifiedactive.png crucifiedquat_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Crucifiedavatar1.png|P1's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Crucifiedavatar3.png|P3's Just Dance 2014 Avatar Crucifiedavatar4.png|P4's Just Dance 2014 Avatar 73.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 71.png|P3's Just Dance 2015 Avatar 72.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 Avatar crucifiedjd4.jpg crucifiedpictos.png|Pictograms CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Videos Army Of Lovers - Crucified (Official Video) Just Dance 4 - Crucified Crucified MashUp Just Dance 4 Crucified - Just Dance Now - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Crucified - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 unlimited Crucified 5 stars Crucified - Army Of Lovers - Just Dance 2018 en:Crucified Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:1990s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Quartette Kategorie:Gemischte Geschlechter Quartette Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Eurobeat Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Konsole Exklusiv Kategorie:Mehdi Kerkouche Kategorie:Arden Kapidani Kategorie:Shirley Henault Kategorie:Laura Ferretti